


小穷奇

by tmoooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmoooo/pseuds/tmoooo
Kudos: 30





	小穷奇

第八章

温热的池水在周遭涌动，初尧脱去湿衣，水流熨贴地抚慰着发红发烫的皮肤。初尧脚底像踩了云彩，飘飘忽忽不怎么真实。

从刚才洛千奕经过缜密地分析之后告诉他，那个‘婚约也没退就耍性子离了家的调皮夫人’很有可能就是自己后，初尧就一直保持着这副瞠目结舌的呆样子。

洛千奕并不着急，靠在一边逗小狗似的挠他的下巴，时不时又去捏两下那软绵绵的耳垂，浑身上下散发着一种提前熟悉所有物的愉悦。

初尧本来就不怎么灵光的脑子，被他这么一挠一捏，思路就全散了，他微微羞怒地拍开洛千奕的爪子，道：“你好烦啊！”

小穷奇龇着牙咧着嘴，故作凶态，实则奶凶奶凶的，没半点威慑力。

洛千奕被打了一下，也不恼。

初尧问道：“你怎么确定我父君当时是同龙族订的亲？”

“其实当时我也未曾听清，但我知道百年来只有两支系族曾向龙族提出过联姻，其中一支是当时久居东方的有狐一族。”洛千奕揉揉他的小脑袋，思忖着怎么解释得简洁一点：“还记得当时你在街上把我捡回去吗？”

初尧当然记得。

“有狐一族是和我大哥订的婚事，婚宴当天出现了一些形迹十分可疑的狐族旁支。之后我便一直追踪着被我大哥打伤的狐狸到了凡间。”他顿了顿，看着初尧听故事般聚精会神的一张小脸，慢慢的，不着痕迹地挪到他身边去。

“每条龙成年之前会有属于自己的封地和封号，我的封号你知道。”

初尧侧头，发现两人在不知不觉间靠得很近了：“……青阳君？”

“对。”洛千奕噙着一抹促狭的笑看他：“而我的封地就是此处了，以忘川为界的仓决鬼城。此地并不好管制，我接管之后一直有人暗中作乱，而那狡诈的狐族便联合了这些人，联手将我打伤。”

初尧把洛千奕捡回去的那天，他的确伤得不清。

“为了养伤，我暂居不归山，又以寻人为借口，多留了些时日。”洛千奕说到此处，像是留悬念一般，停顿良久。

初尧忍不住戳戳他的肩膀，催促道：“然后呢？你继续说呀！”

“之后又假借带你下山喝酒之名，处理了属下抓到的谋逆之人。”洛千奕将他的手捉在掌心，轻轻摩擦：“也就是那天之后，你说你不愿意帮我找人了。”

“一直到刚才，你说出神沐节后离家的那段过往，我才确定。”洛千奕道：“大哥成亲之后，父王也一直操心我的婚事，好不容易订下一门亲，没多久，那边居然派鹤使来信说，新娘跑了。”

初尧脸色微红，眼神欲盖弥彰般往旁处瞟：“……那，那也不能确定跑掉的就是我啊？”

“如此种种，虽然巧合，但的确不足为证。”

不知何时，初尧已经被洛千奕困在池壁边，洛千奕稍稍弓身，几乎是缓而慢之地靠近他，仗着身量高，两臂似牢笼般地撑在池边，困住无处可逃的小穷奇。

初尧心口直跳，视线同他俊美的眉眼焦灼着分不开。

“荷包。”洛千奕轻声道：“你记得吗？”

初尧咬唇回想道：“当时你倒在马下，我去查看，刚蹲下去，荷包不知道怎么就和你的纠缠在一起，怎么也分不开了。”

“虽然我伤重，但也不至于解不开区区两个荷包。”洛千奕道；“当时以此为缓兵之计留在不归山，后来恢复些后，我私下曾试过，的确解不开。”

初尧气鼓鼓地说：“好啊你个坏龙，又是抢我荷包，就是住我山洞，原来都是为了你自己！”

洛千奕戳他的面颊，手感甚好：“旧账不提，你不想知道荷包怎么回事吗？”

“嗷！”初尧追着他不安分的手指咬了一口，才道：“别卖关子，快说！”

“此事蹊跷，在带你来仓决鬼城之前，我修书一封让骷髅随扈带回族里，之后才明白前因后果。”洛千奕捏着人家的脸搓圆揉扁，心情不错道：“你那荷包里都是些什么东西？”

初尧被捏着脸，含糊不清道：“唔，一粒乳牙。”

那乳牙原是他打算娶媳妇儿时留给人家的定情信物，现下却不好意思说出来。

“巧了，我也是。”

说话间，他掌心多出了一枚尖牙，颜色润泽，形状好看。

“哇，龙牙！”初尧盯着瞧，一抬眼，洛千奕已经变作竖瞳，仍是冰冷黑色，瞧着却没那么害怕了。

“婚约既定，按照旧俗我们便已是夫妻了。龙族的鳞与利牙皆可用来结作羁绊，虽然没成婚，但婚约并未取消，这就是荷包无故纠缠在一起的原因。”

他揉捏那小妖腮边的软肉，姿态闲散地把手臂搭在池边，眉宇间一抹傲气：“兜兜转转，你合该还是我的。”

初尧盯着水面出神，咕哝道：“……难道就听你一面之词吗？我也得回去问问我父君！”

“不用问了。”洛千奕霸道地说：“是也得是，不是也得是。”

“什么？”初尧抵着他湿淋淋的胸口，手掌滑腻，分不清是水还是皮肤。

靠得太近了，初尧有种整只妖都被强势圈进了他的领地中的错觉，呼吸急促，温热的皮肉互相贴着，他只觉得耳尖被什么东西轻轻勾了一下，麻酥酥的。

洛千奕却不答，分明知道他这托词只是缓兵之计，当下不容拒绝地盯着那小妖闪烁的双眼，贴着他的耳廓道：“荷包要想解开，也简单，只要……”

初尧起初没懂，傻乎乎地将那两个字反问了一遍之后才反应过来。他吓得差点从池子里弹出去，浑身冒热气地盯着洛千奕。

洛千奕直起身，好整以暇地等他回答。

水珠沿着他精瘦的胸腹线条滚落，隔着模糊不清的水面，初尧难以自控地瞟了一眼他身下，看见排列着整齐肌肉的小腹，青色的腹筋像分岔的树枝一样覆在胯骨两侧，再往深了，他不敢看。

初尧憋得面红耳赤：“……”

半响，恶狠狠地道：“坏龙！！！”

洛千奕欺身上前，一本正经地胡说八道：“如果不是你任性逃婚，我们早就成婚了。”又道：“夫妻间圆房本就是合乎伦理纲常的事情，你害羞什么？”

初尧结结巴巴地说：“可，可我们还没成啊！”

“对，因为你逃婚在前，所以没成。”洛千奕的口吻好不委屈，三言两语间俨然将初尧塑造成了个抛夫弃子的负心汉，浑然忘了之前自己也没将这桩婚事放在心上。

“今天不动你。”他好商量似的，手指流连在初尧的唇边，“但是我要取点利息，不过分吧？”

初尧红着脸咬牙，声如蚊呐：“什么利息？”

矮几边的油灯噗的一声灭了，暖汤小池边只剩一点从窗外透进的亮。

初尧被迫仰起头，被洛千奕噙住了唇舌吻个彻底，呼吸都一并交予出去。俩人具是脱得精光，初尧找不到任何可以攀附的地方，只得挂住他的脖子，垫着脚，含着泪，奉上润泽的唇，来偿还这莫名其妙多出来的债。

原来接吻也是如斯美妙之事，像久旱之人如逢甘霖，甜滋滋暖融融的滋味要一路烧到心里去。初尧起初被动，只知道傻愣愣地张着嘴，可后来渐渐体会到妙处，便也不忸怩地学着回应。

唇舌分开时，发出一点微响的水声，洛千奕目光愈暗，指腹碾压着初尧的唇瓣，声线喑哑道：“下次别吸这么用力，将我当成吃的了吗？”

他舌头被嘬得发麻，料想是这小妖馋虫上脑，控制不住又吸又咬的。

初尧受教地点点头，好学生模样：“噢。”

室内虽然昏暗，但兽类的视力都挺好，于是顺理成章地看见对方眼中难抑的情潮和欢喜。初尧从没动过心，洛千奕大抵也是如此，两人靠在一起，重叠的心跳比水声还响。

初尧抬头望他，眼神天真纯净：“那天下山我原本是要捡个媳妇儿回去的。”他抿着唇，难得露出一点娇矜来：“不过捡个相公也不错。”

洛千奕吻了一下他的眼皮，道：“我也觉得不错。”

骄傲的龙族低下了头，在盈满月光的汤池边，抱着兜兜转转叼回窝里的心上人，舔着牙齿思考要从哪里下嘴。

初尧腿脚软得站不住，洛千奕干脆托着他的屁股把人抱起来抵在池壁上，托高了些，一下下从他的唇瓣啄吻到颈项，又到白玉般的胸膛。

那两粒红朱果格外受到照拂，仿佛舔舐糖水般要把初尧给舔化了。

情欲陌生，初尧不懂抵挡，抱着埋在胸间的那颗脑袋发出些似哭似泣的声音。

“腿夹好。”洛千奕揉弄他的肉屁股，放开一只手，让他夹好自己的腰。

初尧全然照做，眼尾沾染上薄红，湿发贴在脸侧，赤金的瞳孔噙着一点无措的眼泪：“你摸哪儿啊？”

“自然是——”洛千奕的掌心顺着他腰腹往下，摸到那根摇摇晃晃吐着口水的秀挺性器，指甲搔刮脆弱那点，道：“是这儿。”

初尧尖叫一声，夹住他腰的双腿也骤然收紧。

“好奇怪……”他摇着头想拒绝：“呜呜，我变得好奇怪。”

洛千奕放轻了力道，用薄茧摩擦，上下撸动：“不奇怪……忍一忍，待会儿便舒服了。”

初尧总算找回一点理智，哭着讨价还价：“呜呜呜，那一会儿你也要让我啃一口！”

“……可以。”又卖身又卖肉的洛千奕言简意骇道：“只能啃，不能咬。”

情欲渐浓，不过几个来回，初尧软在池边，交代了初次泄精，闭着眼哭得可怜，明明爽得一塌糊涂，却倒打一耙：“你个坏龙！”

坏龙不接他的话茬，抱着人换了个位置，初尧重新站进汤池中，没过他腰腹的池水哗啦一响，是洛千奕拉着他坐到了稍矮些的池阶上。

水一下从腰涨到了胸，初尧坐在他屈起的双腿上，忍不住蹬了蹬腿，却被按住：“别动。”

他的臀肉贴着洛千奕的大腿，小腹上挨着一根又硬又烫的玩意儿，看尺寸就觉得俩人恐怕不太配套。初尧怂了，也不惦记那口肉了，翻脸不认人地想走：“利息还完了吧……”

“还早。”洛千奕牵住他的手，不容拒绝地往身下送：“刚开始呢。”他咬住小妖的耳朵，讲道理似的：“我帮了你，你也要帮帮我。”

初尧的手伸到了他的胯间，没有半点阻碍的摸到了骇人地昂扬着的性器：“好大啊……”

那根高高翘起的阴茎，烙铁似的，茎身上青筋勃发，一只手合拢了也根本圈不住。

初尧半靠着他，手下没有章法地捋，一时又气又急，受了天大委屈似的，好像洛千奕是个丧尽天良雇佣童工的黑老板。

洛千奕被他弄得哭笑不得，惩罚般掐了一下他的小胸脯：“认真点。”

初尧手上没力，反驳道：“我认真了！”过了会儿又道：“你怎么还没出来？”

他用自己的速度来估算洛千奕的速度俨然是个错误的想法，洛千奕不言，按着他的后脑同他接了个绵长的吻：“马上就好了。”

唾液泛滥，狂热的亲吻肆意掠夺理智，一路燎原似的点燃心里那点急切。

初尧的掌心都被磨红了，也没见‘马上就好’，他懈怠地撸了一会儿，困得泪眼汪汪，眸子殷润地看他：“骗子……”

后半程被洛千奕搂着没完没了地亲，好不容易那跟东西才泄了一次，浑浊体液弄脏池水，两人也没在意，初尧费了好大力气才把舌头从洛千奕嘴里拽出来，泄愤似的一口啃在了他肩上，咕哝道：“坏龙……”

啃完肩膀，留下一圈小巧可爱的牙印，虽然没滋没味，但初尧依旧啃得开心。又如法炮制地在颈侧和锁骨上盖几个章，终于心满意足。

洛千奕任他咬，反正一身皮肉坚硬得很，咬不坏。

初尧的整个前胸投敌，后背失守，困倦间感觉到屁股瓣瓣被掰开，温热的水流冲洗股缝，有些痒，他往上蹭了蹭：“困……”

洛千奕手指微顿，终是没进行到那一步。他抱着初尧靠在池边，喉头攒动，偏了偏头把温热和湿润顺着唇舌渡过去，安抚似的。

一场利息还得及至天光大亮，才堪堪平息。

初尧已经昏昏欲睡，手臂酸痛，把头埋在洛千奕的肩窝里，忽然听他道：“等肃清鬼城之后，我再去眉山居提亲。”

窗外忘川河上的灯火将熄，一线光亮破开云层，朦胧地罩在仓决鬼城的结界上方。

洛千奕把初尧往怀里紧了紧，揽着伶娉少年，像巨龙找到属于自己的独一无二的珍宝，很珍惜地说：“不会很久，但你要等我。”


End file.
